Love Under Sakura Tree
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Kisah cinta mereka bersemi di bawah pohon Sakura./"Aku... kau... tahu, Hokage ini telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama."/ for LAFSevent / Happy NaruSaku Day / . Alternate Reality. OOC, Typos, Alur cepat. Fluff. RnR?


_**Love Under Sakura Tree **_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: Romance & Friendship. Rated T. Alternate Reality. Fluff. OOC, Typo, Alur cepat, Etc. **

**Subtema: Confession **

**For LAFSevent / NaruSaku Day **

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki, sang Hokage Konoha yang kini tengah memandangi desa yang kini ia pimpin dengan tatapan bahagia. Dia merasa senang karena dirinya yang bodoh ini sangat dipercaya oleh para penduduk. Namun, tetap saja kebahagiaan itu masih kurang, ada satu hal yang belum dilakukan Naruto. Mengakui perasaannya pada Sakura, gadis yang ia puja.

Musim semi sangatlah indah, bagi Naruto. Baginya ini seperti mencium aroma rambut Sakura. Dia merasa bahwa Sakura tengah menggodanya untuk bercinta di taman pohon Sakura.

Naruto pun teringat, ia sedang tak punya kerjaan sekarang. Akan lebih baik, jika ia pergi untuk mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, mungkin saja kini gadis itu tengah beristirahat. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar, di loncat dari atas gedung Hokage dan terus meloncati atap-atap rumah penduduk agar sampai dengan cepat di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto mengendap-endap dari dinding ke dinding untuk membuat gadis itu merasa terkejut. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto pun terkejut. Ia membalikkan badan dan melihat Ino yang menatapnya marah. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Uumm, aku... ah, Sakura kemana?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan percakapan.

"Oh, kau mencari Sakura. Tadi dia pergi tapi aku tak tahu dia kemana. Mungkin mencari udara segar karena dia habis melakukan operasi pasien." Ujar Ino.

Naruto mengangguk,"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan mencarinya," Naruto pun melagkah pergi,"oh ya! Shikamaru titip salam!" Naruto berlari kencang sebelum Ino melayangkan sepatunya. Gadis itu punya hubungan dengan Shikamaru.

Naruto pun kembali meloncati atap-atap rumah para penduduk. Dia tengah mencari Sakura. Dia berkeliling Konoha bahkan mencari ke rumah gadis itu dan orangnya tidak melihat Sakura dari tadi pagi.

"Kira-kira Sakura-chan kemana ya? Ah, mungkin di tempat latihan dulu!" Dengan semangat Naruto berlari kearah tempat latihan mereka dulu. Di jalan ia sempat bertemu dengan Kiba dan Shino. Ia sempat menanyakan Sakura dengan keduanya yang tidak tahu dimana Sakura. Di tempat latihan dulu pun tidak ada Sakura.

"Haah, kau dimana sih, Sakura-chan? Aku kangen." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan sendirian ke arah taman pohon sakura. Awalnya dia sedih namun saat mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar sangat ceria, Naruto pun menjadi penasaran. Ia berlari mencari asal suara itu. Dan Naruto pun menjadi damai saat melihat sosok yang terdengar ceria itu.

"Peri Sakura tengah bermain dengan pohon ciptaannya." Gumam Naruto terpesona. Dia pun berjalan ke arah gadis itu, daun-daun dari pohon sakura berguguran sampai-sampai beberapa daun hinggap di rambut jabrik Naruto.

Gadis yang dianggap peri oleh Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya aneh,"Naruto!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau punya pekerjaan, kan?" Tanya Sakura yang kini berhenti memainkan dedaunan pohon sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Um, aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Masalah pekerjaan, aku diizinkan pergi sampai soresore oleh Shikamaru." Ujar Naruto, dia tersenyum. Dan tampak manis dimata Sakura.

"Baiklah, ada apa mencariku? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto menggeleng,"Uuh, Sakura, kau sangat indah saat bermain dengan bunga sakura tadi. Aku tidak bohong." Ujar Naruto agar tidak dianggap gombal.

"Biasa saja." Sakura memalingkan wajah karena malu. Lalu ia kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto dan membuat keduanya tertawa canggung.

"Sakura-chan, aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Naruto menunduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya merona.

"Apa itu?" Sakura menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai jidatmu. Menurutku itu sangat mempesona. Jadi... aku agak kecewa saat ponimu menutupinya." Ujar Naruto. Dia sedikit meringis.

Sakura merasa sesuatu berdebar dari dalam. Namun ia tidak ingin terlihat menyukai pujian Naruto,"Hanya itu?" Ia ingin mendengar lebih.

"Tidak. Ada yang lebih spesial... Sakura, kau itu sangat cantik di mataku, kau itu kuat dan membuatku kagum. Aku... kau... tahu, Hokage ini telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama," ujar Naruto. Dia merona.

Sakura bergetar, wajahnya memerah.

"...aku sudah tahu, dulu saat aku sekarat, kau mati-matian berusaha untuk membuatku sadar sampai-sampai kau merelakan ciuman pertamamu." Naruto tersenyum karena melihat Sakura yang bergetar.

"Kau tahu... kau sangat aneh, saat terlihat serius. Kau terlihat sangat keren." Ungkap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat,"kau membalas perasaanku, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau mau aku menarik kata-kataku lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hee! Sakura-chan, jangan dongg!" Rengek Naruto.

"Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu. Aku susah bernafas." Ujar Sakura. Naruto pun segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar aneh tadi."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya,"Hehe, sepertinya aku tampan sekali ya, kalau seperti itu." Naruto pun menjadi narsis. Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," wajah Naruto kembali serius,"aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya." Ujar pria itu.

"K-Kau yakin? Tapi kau harus bicara dulu dengan orang tuaku." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk,"Nanti malam aku akan datang me rumahmu, hehe. Semakin cepat menikah, semakin cepat kita bisa buat anak." Naruto langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Sakura.

"Naruto mesuuum!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto. Dia bersiap-siap untuk memukul pria itu.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang berjatuhan daunnya. Sepasang kekasih tengah kejar-kejaran, menunjukkan bahwa cinta itu tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang romantis di tempat yang indah. Tetapi melakukan hal yang menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Dan itu tidak romantis sama sekali.

**The End **

Horeee! Fanfic pertama untuk event pair tercintaaa :'D ini emang pendek karena pikiran saya buntu dan gak bisa kasih lebih. Gomen. :D

Happy Reading! RnR?


End file.
